Mark IV
|magazine = *6 Round Cylinder |variants = Far Cry 4 *Mark IV *Sixer }} The Mark IV is a revolver in Far Cry 4. Mark IV= Appearing in Far Cry 4, the Mark IV is a break-top 6-shot double-action revolver. The weapon has mild damage and accuracy, a short range, and high mobility. It also has a very slow reload time, although this is common of all revolvers in game. The weapon can be purchased outright for $3,000 or unlocked for free from Longinus after liberating 2 Bell Towers. Gallery 04-mark-iv_opt.png|Full view of Mark IV MarkIV Shop.jpg|The Mark IV in the shop. mark4.jpg|In-game model of the Mark IV mark4-aiming.jpg|Aiming down the sights of the Mark IV mark4-ingame.jpg|The Mark IV laid out on top of a barrel. FC4 Mark IV First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Mark IV. FC4 Mark IV Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the Mark IV. |-| Sixer= The Sixer is the signature version of the Mark IV, and is unlocked when accessing a store for the first time. It sports a red dot sight and black finish, along with bonus to all stats except for fire rate. While the Sixer is a good weapon to have early in the game, it is easily surpassed by other handguns very quickly, and is not worth its high price of 255,000 rupees. Gallery 04-sixer_opt.png|Full view of Sixer FC4 Sixer First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Sixer. Tips *The weapon has pretty poor accuracy, range, magazine size and reload speed. Because of this, while it may find use as a backup weapon, the player should try and find a better handgun. *Lack of any attachments means its usefulness is very limited. *The Mark IV, being a single action revolver severely limits the player's ability to fight at close range, has it where headshots are mandatory for this sidearm. *The real life version of the Mark IV is a double action/single action weapon, so it should not be necessary for Ajay to cock the weapon each time before firing it. Therefore, it is possible the in game version is in fact broken. *Considering how quickly you can get either an M-712 or a 1911 this weapon will be outclassed very quickly. Trivia *This variant of the Mark IV is based off the Mark VI variant of the Webley Revolver, which was used as the primary service sidearm of the British forces from 1887 to 1963.2018 August 31, . Retrieved 2018 September 7. **Notably, there was a Mark IV variant of the Webley, which saw extensive use in the Second Boer War.2018 September 3, . Retrieved 2018 September 7. *This weapon appears to use the same sound effect as the .44 Magnum in Far Cry 3. *This weapon can be found in a cage underwater during the game's prelude, being one of the first weapons the player can actually acquire in the game, next to the AK-47. *In real life, the Webley is a double-action revolver, meaning the hammer does not have to be cocked manually like it does in the game, suggesting that the Mark VI Ajay uses may, in fact, be broken. However, firing a revolver with double-action without cocking the hammer requires a substantially stronger trigger pull, which would hinder accurate shots. *The Mark IV's low damage is strange considering its large .455 caliber, and even stranger considering the common trope of high-power revolvers. This can however be attributed to the slow projectile speed many .455 Webley cartridges have, ultimately giving it less kinetic energy than a standard .45 ACP. *The Mark IV is loaded using a 1914 speed loader made for Webley style revolvers. See Also *.44 Magnum "Sixer", a similarly named revolver in Far Cry 5 References Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons